


Late Nights

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has been working late and Korra worries about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Korra stretched under the covers and laid back. It was well after two in the morning and Asami still hadn’t come to bed. The Avatar sighed and rolled onto her side. She didn’t know why she was surprised; Asami had been up late every night this week. The new line of Satomobiles was due to come out soon and Asami was pensive, like she always was before massive business dealings.

That doesn’t mean I have to like this. I wish I could just get her to relax sometimes, but I can never seem to get through to her. Korra frowned and tried to quiet her mind. She was trying to accept the fact that she couldn’t really do much to help her newfound lover.

Her eyes slid shut and just as she began to drift off, the bedroom door opened slowly. She heard a tired sigh and shuffling around the room.

“You can turn the light on. I’m not asleep,” Korra mumbled without opening her eyes.

She heard the shuffling stop and she opened her eyes to see Asami looking at her disapprovingly. “You’re still awake? Why?”

“I was asleep earlier, but I woke up and noticed you weren’t here,” Korra said propping herself up on her elbows. “Are you coming to bed?”

The nonbender nodded. “Yeah. I figured it was time to go to bed when I caught myself falling asleep at my desk.”

“It is late.”

Asami nodded again and went about changing her clothes. Korra lay back down and sighed to herself. After a few minutes the light was off and Asami slipped into bed next to The Avatar. The industrialist settled back into her pillow and groaned.

“Of course. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I’m wide awake,” She mumbled.

The Avatar turned on her side and rested her head on Asami’s shoulder. She noticed that the nonbender was tense under her, so she slid an arm across Asami’s waist and cuddled close to her silently hoping this action would prove soothing to her.

Their relationship was still very new and they were still getting used to sleeping together like this. Asami sighed and wrapped her arm around Korra’s shoulders. She turned her head and placed a grateful kiss on Korra’s forehead. She relaxed and rested her head on Korra’s.

“Thank you for staying tonight,” Asami whispered. “I’m just exhausted both physically and mentally. It’s nice to not be alone.”

“You have been pushing yourself,” Korra whispered back stroking Asami’s arm gently.

“I know, but I have a lot to get done. Honestly, I was planning on staying up later than this, but I couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

“Well, I’m glad you came to bed. I’ve been worried about you.”

Asami sighed. “I’m sorry I’ve been worrying you. I just really want to get this next line of Satomobiles out while Future Industries is successful.”

“Future Industries is going to stay successful. Remember, your girlfriend is The Avatar. That should pull some weight if people give you problems,” Korra said jovially which garnered a chuckle from Asami.

“I’m sure that’s played a part in some of my newest deals.”

Korra propped herself up and looked down at the nonbender. “I knew it.” She narrowed her eyes playfully. “You’re just using me because I’m The Avatar. How dare you take advantage of me like this.”

Asami raised her eyebrows and stared back at the woman hovering above her. “If that’s what you think, then you seriously need to reevaluate your thought process. Korra, I’m with you because I like you. A lot.”

The Avatar smiled. “I was just teasing you. I like you, too. A lot.”

The industrialist cupped Korra’s face and pulled her down into a soft kiss. Korra smiled and rested her head back on Asami’s shoulder. Asami stroked Korra’s hair and shut her eyes. “Thank you, Korra. I think I can actually fall asleep now.”

“Goodnight, ‘Sami.”

“Goodnight.”

Once Korra was sure Asami was asleep, she brushed her lips across Asami’s cheek. “I love you, Asami.” She whispered softly. “Don’t wear yourself down too much.”

Her own eyes slid shut and she cuddled closer to the older woman. Asami nuzzled into Korra’s hair and The Avatar couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you, too, Korra.”


End file.
